


Mother's Day

by WritersKitten



Series: Drabbles and Prompts of the Year [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Mother's Day, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Mother's Day, and Romania wants to mess around. When England returns from shopping, he gets a slight surprise at what awaits him the moment he steps through the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the fact that I don't particularly ship anyone in this. It was purely for the fun of it.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz  
> Plot (c) me - aka. Katrine Laclyon

**Mother’s Day**

 

“Nooor…”

“What?” Norway snapped, finally having enough of Romania’s constant complaining. They were, together with England, in their attic where they performed all their magic. Norway had been trying to read up on some new spells England had discovered, England was out to buy dinner, while Romania was laying across the armchair, his face upside down as his head dangled over the armrest.

“Can’t we mess around with England?”

Not even bothering to answer, Norway returned to the papers.

“You know, it _is_ Mother’s Day today…”

“Why should we care?” Norway put down the papers, glaring at Romania. “We’re personifications of countries. We don’t have real parents.”

A wicked grin appeared at Romania’s lips, his eyes glimmering with mischief. Norway just knew there was trouble coming, and he would be a part of it, whether he wanted it or not.

 

***

 

“I’m back!” England closed the door behind himself and put down the shopping bag. He hung up his jacket and put the shoes aside. The attic was strangely quiet. “You have not killed each other yet, I hope?”

“Norway? Romania?” Picking up the shopping bag, he hurried towards the common room. Upon entering, he found Norway sitting in the armchair with a child at his lap. When giving it a closer look, he had to admit the child looked very much like Romania.

“Mum!” the child squealed, slipping off Norway’s lap and rushing to meet him.

England nearly dropped the shopping bag when the child’s arms encircled his, rather slim, waist. What? He stared down at the child’s face, past his rather womanly features. Red eyes stared back up at him. Or… her?

“What the bloody hell?” he muttered. He lifted his gaze, meeting Norway’s. Heat washed over his face. “What did you do?”

Norway held up his hands defensively. “I did nothing. It was all Romania’s idea.” Then he smirked. “But you do make one attractive woman.”

“You bloody wankers!”

The child, who of course was Romania, let go of England and bounced out of reach, laughing. Making it to the opposite side of the room, he stopped, probably feeling as though he was at a safe distance. “You know what day it is today, right?”

Of course, England knew. Everyone had been pestering him about it, since he woke up to the very first call – which had been Canada, wondering whether there was some sort of celebration for fathers as well.

“Can’t we stay like this, just for one day?” Romania asked, making puppy-dog eyes.

“I do not-”

“Sure.”

“Norway!” England glared at the Norwegian, but Norway just shrugged.

“Won’t hurt to indulge his wish, will it?”

“But what if someone sees me?”

“Why should anyone? It’s not like we get visitors on a regular basis.”

That was right. People never came to the attic – mostly because there was no other way to get up than by use of magic, since they had made sure to cover up the old ledge in the corner of the common room.

“Fine”, England sighed, renewing his grip of the shopping bag and heading for the small corner in which they had their kitchen. “Then I’ll-”

“I’ll prepare dinner”, Norway interrupted, getting up and unloading England of the shopping bag, before making it to the corner. “We don’t want any incidents.”

“I am perfectly capable of making dinner!” England exclaimed exasperated.

“Not without burning it in the process.”

“That is the worst-”

“Honey, why don’t you spend some time with Romania?”

A new wave of heat washed across England’s face. “Why would you call me that?”

“I think it fits perfectly, since we’re pretending to be a family”, Romania chimed in. He was still standing at a considerate distance from England, but had somehow gotten a hold of a book. Now he held it out, tentatively. “Read for me?”

England frowned deeply, still upset about the whole thing. His gaze went back to where Norway now had rolled up his sleeves and was in the middle of cleaning potatoes and carrots. He glanced back at Romania who was still standing there, eyes large and pleading.

With a loud sigh he stalked over to the Romanian, grabbed the book and made for the sofa, flinging himself down on it. Romania climbed up beside him, sitting on his lap and leaning his head against England’s shoulder. England opened the book, flipping past the first pages.

“The wall that went all the way around the world…”

 

***

 

Norway put the pen down and leant back from his working desk, yawning and stretching. He let his arms fall back, just hanging there as he glanced towards the sofa. A very feminine England was sitting there, with Romania curled up at the side. Both were sound asleep.

He sighed and glanced back to the diagrams and incantations he had been working on. Nothing that had to be done immediately. He switched off the desk lamp and got up, silently making his way over to the small extra room they had. It was a bedroom with three beds – one for each of them – just in case anything should prevent them from going home in the evening. He checked over the beds to make sure they were all good, then pulled back the duvets on two of them and exited the room, leaving the door open.

Once he made it to the sofa, he carefully untangled Romania from England’s arms and cradled him in his own arms. He carried Romania to the bedroom and tucked him into one of the beds, before returning to the sofa. He stared down at England for some moments, deciding upon how best to proceed. Then he slipped one arm under England’s knees, the other just behind England’s shoulders and lifted. He moved England to the bedroom, carefully placing the Briton on the other prepared bed. He tucked the duvet around England’s frame, before murmuring, “Hope you had a nice Mother’s Day. Good night.”


End file.
